thefallenboy : buscando el destino
by eldarion erchamion
Summary: Harry y sus amigos viven experiencias locas mientras viven de tocata en tocata y encuentran el amor
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1: Despertares, tatuajes y _"mi osito"._

**atención****: los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de jk. rowling eso.**

Boom boom bom, la cabeza del muchacho iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Se encontraba recostado boca a bajo en una gran cama, a su lado una chica rubia despampanante dormía placidamente sin hacer caso a la bulla del exterior y claramente, sin percatarse de la resaca tremenda que sufría su compañero de cuarto.

"maldito pendejo" pensó el muchacho con rabia mientras se incorporaba tapándose los oídos, afuera su mejor amigo y compañero de banda Ron Weasley aporreaba sin piedad la batería.

Sin esperar y con mucha rabia Harry intento levantarse de la cama y coger su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche, al levantar el brazo se dio cuenta de las esposas rosadas que lo sujetaban a la cama.

"que carajos paso a noche?" se pregunto el joven oteando la habitación, examinando detenidamente su brazo se dio cuenta de un extraño dibujo a la altura del hombro, _amber_, leyó el joven en el tatuaje. Con creciente pánico miro a su acompañante, era una sexy y proporcionada chica, eso lo relajo ya que cuando abusaba del alcohol terminaba llevando cualquier mujer que se le cruzara, como las ves que despertó con una anciana que podía haber sido su bisabuela.

Sin demorarse mas con el brazo que tenia libre tomo la varita y se libero de las esposas. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a avanzar hacia la ducha para ver si eso lo ayudaba a aclararse.

Harry Potter era un chico prácticamente normal, tenia 18 años y vivía por su cuenta en un piso en Londres junto a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. Habían comenzado a vivir juntos cuando harry dejo la casa de sus padres ya que estos no aprobaron que el no quisiera seguir una carrera "respetable" y decidiera dedicarse 100% a la música. Por que si, harry potter era todo un rockstar, o al menos eso era lo que aspiraba a ser.

Todo comenzó cuando su padrino le regalo a karin, su primera guitarra a los 14 años, junto con este regalo el viejo Sirius comenzó a introducir el rock muggle en su sobrino y cuando a los 15 años le preguntaron que quería hacer en un futuro el chico solo respondió "solo quiero SEXO, DROGAS Y ROCK AND ROLL" causando la correspondiente conmoción en toda la conservadora escuela.

Abrió la llave del agua y sin esperar a que se calentara se metió en la ducha, la sensación de frió al principio dio paso a una agradable tibieza. Se dejo caer en el piso de la bañera mientras el agua lo mojaba.

"que estoy haciendo con mi vida" se preguntaba el muchacho "otro tatuaje mas que debo ocultar y eso que aun nos quedan 3 semanas de gira" recordaba la discusión con sus padres cuando la profesora Mcgonagall les envió una carta explicando el cambio en harry.

-esto es culpa de sirius y sus malas influencias- decía su mama con los brazos en jarra mientras increpaba a su esposo, harry por otro lado estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa con gesto distraído-que llevare a harry a andar en motocicleta, que harry aprendió un tema nuevo, miren harry se a puesto un pendiente, ese hombre fue el peor padrino que pudiste elegir a nuestro hijo james- termino su madre con una mirada furiosa.

-por favor Lily, concuerdo en que no es bueno para harry todo esto de la música pero sirius se a preocupado por el siempre.

-no importa cuanto se preocupe por el, sus notas han bajado y solo le interesa esa entupida guitarra!- decía su madre indignada, eso fue el colmo para el chico ya que se puso de pie y sin decir nada salio de la cocina, sus padres gritaron y pelearon por meses culpándose entre si e intentando recuperar al harry sumiso que criaron pero solo encontraron una pared de indiferencia por parte de ese chico con cabello alborotado, piercing en el labio inferior y ojos verde esmeralda.

Salio de sus recuerdos y comenzó a vestirse, seria mejor que despertara a la tal amber para que se largara de una ves "quizás la tome una ves mas para la buena suerte" pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa pervertida pero al instante desecho esa idea por recordar que su resaca lo estaba matando.

Salio del baño y vio a la chica que seguía durmiendo envuelta en las sabanas. Estaba buena no podía negarlo, tuvo suerte esa noche al no encontrar a una eloise midgengeon entre las chicas de la fiesta. Se dirigió a su armario y saco un buzo y una polera muy grandes, ataviado como un delincuente se acerco a la chica y con suavidad le movió el brazo.

-ey muñeca, es hora de despertar-le dijo mientras la movía-

-como llegue aquí?- decía la chica mientras se levantaba alarmada-como carajo termine en tu cama? Exijo saberlo y...oh por dios eres harry potter!- grito la chica excitada, la banda de harry comenzaba a hacerse cada ves mas conocida tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle.

-si si muñeca dormiste con el "gran harry potter" siéntete alagada primor, ahora debo pedirte que te vallas amber querida, debo salir pronto y no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el joven levantándose de la cama y abriendo las ventanas.

Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la chica.

Bueno veras, creo que ayer se me paso la mano con el alcohol y termine tatuándome tu nombre en el brazo, recuerdas algo de anoche?.

Creo que estoy igual que tu harry potter-dijo la chica levantando su brazo para que el otro apreciara su propio nombre tatuado con rosas y mariposas.

.- bueno-dijo harry mirando la hora- pensar como fue que ocurrió me da dolor de cabeza y debo ir a ensayar ahora, fue un verdadero PLACER conocerte amber- termino el joven mientras salía del cuarto para dejar a la chica. Camino por el pasillo del departamento que estaba ubicado en el ultimo piso de un gran edificio de Londres, "ventajas de tener un padrino soltero y multimillonario" pensó harry mientras iba a la cocina a buscar una cerveza, el mejor remedio para la resaca.

El departamento tenia 3 habitaciones, la suya, la de su amigo Ron y la sala de ensayos donde componía y pasaban el rato los demás chicos de la banda. A medida que caminaba vio el desastre causado por una noche de juerga, condones tirados por el piso, latas y botellas vacías, una muñeca inflable colgada de la lámpara y en medio del living acostados en un sofá habían 2 hombres abrazados y tapados de la cintura para abajo con una frazada.

-a la mierda, Neville!- grito harry sorprendido- esto tengo que fotografiarlo jajaja!- sin mas demora hizo aparecer una cámara y con un sonoro flash despertó a la pareja de tortolos.

-harry? Que pasa hermano?-dijo el chico desconcertado mientras comenzaba a desperezarse, al instante se percato de la mano grande y velluda de un tipo con bigotes de motoquero y una chaqueta de cuero a lo village people, desesperado miro debajo de la frazada y lo que vio lo desquicio.- aaaaaaaaaaahh!

-esto es lo mas divertido que pude haber visto amigo jajaja, de donde salio este galán?- decia harry mientras se frotaba la barriga, neville mientras había saltado y gritaba como loca (perdon digo loco) por todo el living sin percatarse de su desnudez de la cintura para abajo.

-neville? Bomboncito vuelve a dormir-decía el hombretón, (que a todo esto media casi 1,90 y tenia aspecto de matón) que había despertado después del grito de neville. Atraído por los gritos Ron apareció corriendo, cuando vio al desquiciado neville correr desnudo quedo en shock al principio para luego terminar riendo a mandíbula batiente con harry.

-como pueden reírse de esta manera!-decía el chico mientras se paseaba por la habitación buscando sus pantalones o calzoncillos para conservar algo de dignidad.- esto es horrible, y quien carajo eres tu- dijo ya sacado de quicio por los poco comprensivos amigos que solo se reían de su desgracia.

-o vamos bomboncito, soy Marlon, nos conocimos anoche en la fiesta de maggy, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que mis ojos eran lindos y todo- termino diciendo el hombre con vos triste.

-lindas mis pelotas! Como mierda ocurrió una cosa así si a mi me gustan las mujeres!- gritaba neville ya superado por la situación. En eso harry se percato en algo que resaltaba en el trasero de su amigo.

-oye Ron no notas algo raro en neville? Haber amigo gírate un poco hacia nosotros- decía el chico a su amigo quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría- ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! Neville se tatuó "_MI OSITO" EN EL CULO! JAJAJA!._

_-_mierda harry tienes razón! Jajajaj neville amigo creo que no habrá mas absenta para ti después de los conciertos- dijo Ron sentándose en otro sillón.

-DEJEN DE REIR CABRONES como carajo terminamos así?- decía el chico caminando como un loco.

-pero neville, CIELITO-

-NO ME DIGAS CIELITO, PROYECTO DE JUSTIN BIEBER EN EL FUTURO!- grito sacado el chico.

-ey amigo relájate un poco, tal ves el pueda aclararnos como terminamos así, yo tengo escrito _amber_ en un brazo, aunque eso si, era una rubia despampanante y muy femenina- dijo harry.

-oye, yo termine con una morena llamada rachel, lo se por que mi tatuaje esta en mi pecho- dijo Ron chocando manos con harry.

-QUIEREN PONER UN POCO DE SERIEDAD? FUI ABUSADO!- grito neville.

-espera, espera amorcito. Yo no abuse de ti, incluso tu fuiste quien se acerco a mi diciendo que estabas cansado de estar con mujeres y querías probar nuevas sensaciones!

-esto es una mierda!-decía el pobre chico mientras se ponía los pantalones. Justo en ese instante amber y la chica que debía ser rachel aparecieron en el living.

-gracias por la noche papucho!-dijo la morena acercándose a ron y dándole un sugerente beso, el chico ni corto ni perezoso la tomo por la cintura e intensifico el beso.

-y gracias a ti también harry, me llevo un lindo recuerdo creo que lo conservare para recordarte- dijo amber dándole un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, este se lo devolvió respetuosamente.

-para mi también fue un placer amber, o eso creo bueno da igual al que no le da lo mismo es a mi amigo neville, no sabe como termino acostado con este machote- dijo harry divertido mirando al pobre neville.

-vamos Marlon o ¿te quedaras con tu "_chanchito de tierra"_ a desayunar?- pregunto la morena mientras soltaba a un entusiasmado ron.

-no chicas, vamos nos creo que aquí no me valora este mal agradecido- dijo dolido el hombre mientras se ponía sus pantalones y sus zapatos- ah, por cierto una tal Hannah llamo varias veces a tu teléfono, pero tranquilo! No conteste. Te veías tan lindo durmiendo.

-aaah maldición, lárgate de una puta ves!- grito el chico que no paraba de dar vueltas.

-vamos chicas, dejemos a este arrogante, tu te lo pierdes primor. Con Marlon (decía el hombre mientras hacia un gesto hacia si mismo) ya no tienes oportunidad.

Dando media vuelta el galán y sus acompañantes se fueron dejando solo a los 3 chicos y sus respectivas resacas.

-accio cervezas!-dijo harry apuntando al refrigerador, al instante tres cervezas frías se posaron suavemente en la mesa de centro, tomo una la destapo y bebió con avidez- vamos neville, tranquilízate . Esto no se sabrá, nosotros seremos una tumba y debes agradecer que hannah no se entero.

Hannah era la novia de toda la vida de neville.

-si amigo, siéntate y tomate una cerveza, la resaca desaparecerá y todo quedara olvidado!- dijo ron con animo mientras se sentaba en el sillón pecaminoso y destapaba la suya.

-esta bien chicos, creo que podré confiar en que no le contaran a nadie-dijo el muchacho tomando la cerveza y comenzando a sentarse, al hacerlo una expresión de dolor cruzo por su cara para luego transformarse en una de espanto absoluto- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry y ron se miraron y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron nuevamente a reir descontroladamente. _"creo que este será un gran día" _pensó harry mientras se tomaba la barriga.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos: espero que les gustara el primer capitulo, no soy muy bueno con la narracion pero hago lo que puedo. Espero sus sugerencias e ideas para mejorar este fics y que sea mas divertido!

Saludos a todos

*****************Eldarion*************

Atencion: los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la gran JK. Rowling.

Cap 2: normalidad, anormalidad y rameras de a peso.

"otro día mas de rutina" pensó aburrida la chica, sintió como los rayos del sol se colaba por las cortinas de su cama con dosel. Otro día común en la común escuela hogwarts de magia y hechiceria. La verdad las cosas siempre se volvían rutinarias incluso en el mundo de la magia, ansiaba vivir aventuras y grandes experiencias. Por eso quería convertirse en una gran aurors. Su padre obviamente no lo dejaría todo tan fácil ya que opinaba que ese empleo era demasiado arriesgado para su "princesa" y bla bla bla, cosas que a GinevraWeasley la tenían sin cuidado.  
Tenia 16 años, era de estatura media y un cuerpo bien formado, cabello rojo y piernas bien torneadas, deportista y estudiosa. Algo que la convertía en una chica muy popular en el colegio ya que también pertenecía al equipo de Quiditch de Griffindor.  
Toda su familia había estado en griffindor menos ella. ¿La razón? Ella había vivido en Francia desde la prematura muerte de su madre, cuando tenia 10 años. Se había ido a vivir con su hermano bill y su entonces novia fleur, todo para huir de la casa de su padre y de su nueva esposa petunia dursley. Lamentable mente había tenido que volver a Londres por que su hermano se mudaba a egipto por trabajo y no podía llevarla. Volver había sido toda una mierda, en especial al enterarse que su hermano menor y mas querido se había marchado para no volver. Cualquiera huiría de esa pestilente mujer con cara de caballo y obsesión por manipular a todo el mundo.  
Remoloneado un poco decidió levantarse para comenzar el día, miro a la cama de al lado para ver si su mejor amiga estaba ya despierta. Hermione granger fue la primera persona que se acerco a hablarle cuando llego a hogwarts, ella era la mejor estudiante de la escuela y quizás por eso los demás no se le acercaban mucho, pero fue amable con ginny cuando era mirada como un bicho raro en la nueva escuela, desde entonces eran inseparables.  
-Hermionee!- grito ginny saltando desde su cama a la de su amiga, el resto de las chicas ya no estaban en la habitación. -herms! despierta, nos hemos quedado dormidas!.  
-que? Por los calzones de merlin! No puede ser!- grito la otra muchacha mientras saltaba de la cama corriendo en direccion al baño. Era un poco mas alta que ginny, tenia el pelo castaño algo revuelto y unos hermosos ojos castaños, ginny no se explicaba como siendo tan linda no era popular.  
-relajate mujer, solo era una broma aun tenemos tiempo para desayunar e ir a clases- dijo la chica riendo.  
-eso no era necesario weasley- dijo la castaña cabreada- bueno ya estoy despierta vistamonos y vamos a desayunar de una ves.  
-si, recuerda que hoy tenemos examen de runas antiguas- decía la chica yendo a las duchas que estaban en la otra habitación del piso, era una fila ordenada de 5 cubículos con su respectiva ducha.  
-no sentí cuando llegaste anoche-dijo hermione metiendose en la de al lado- como te fue con dean?-  
-em, no lo se hermione. Creo que no es lo que yo busco, intentare con michaell corner, hace semanas que intenta llamar mi atención pero no le hice caso por andar con dean. Quizás este si sea el indicado- dijo la pelirroja.  
-yo solo veo que todos se parecen ginny-dijo hermione mientras se lavaba el pelo- todos los chicos con los que has salido son atléticos y populares, algunos con buenas notas y responsables. Si eso no te gusta no quizás debas buscar alguien opuesto a ti.  
-quien? Un idiota adicto a las fiestas? Que gran futuro amiga- dijo la chica saliendo de la ducha y comenzando a vestirse.  
-solo digo que quizás estabilidad no es lo que buscas ginny, tal ves deberías tomar un tiempo para pensar-dijo hermione comenzando a vestirse también.  
Bajaron a desayunar y luego a las primeras clases del día, todo ocurrió con la normalidad habitual. De ves en cuando un accidente habitual como ver a colin creevey con tenáculos en la cara por que le exploto el caldero en la cara en pociones.  
Luego del examen de runas las chicas decidieron ir a sentarse al árbol frente al lago que siempre ocupaban. Al rato llego colin, su otro mejor amigo y también compañero de casa. Tenia la misma edad que ella, el pelo color castaño y estatura baja.  
-que hay chicas? Como les fue en el examen? Yo creo que mandare todo a la mierda y me iré a trabajar  
como conejillo de indias de tus hermanos ginny, que dices están aceptando gente aun?  
-no digas idioteces colin, mejor podrias dedicarte a limpiar las mesas de las tres escobas, asi podrias pasar tiempo con madamerosmerta. E visto como la miras!- dijo hermione riendo- por cierto los gemelos han sabido algo de tu hermano ron?  
-no, no han sabido nada y bill y charlie tampoco han podido ubicarlo. Es desesperante no tener idea de donde o como podrá estar y todo por culpa de esa maldita vieja caradecaballo!-dijo ginny con frustracion arrancando brisnas de pasto.  
-tranquila ginny, ya aparecerá. Es tradición entre los magos que salen de la escuela irse a recorrer el mundo. Solo ha pasado un año desde que se fue, debe estar tomando piñas coladas y bailando conga con unas mulatas caribeñas, eso es lo que yo aria- dijo colin para animarla.  
-ojala fuera como tu dices colin, me hubiera gustado presentártelo hermione creo que se caerían bien y así podrías olvidar al hijo de puta de viktor krum.  
-tienes que recordarmelo? No es una conversacion muy grata sabes?-dijo la castaña cambiando su expresión por un segundo, viktorkrum había sido su primer novio hasta que lo descubrió con una chica en un armario de escobas.- aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlo, si es tan simpático como tu lo eres amiga.  
-aahjg! Esta conversacion de chicas me llena las pelotas- dijo colin mirando al cielo y tomándose la cabeza- vine específicamente a proponerles algo para esta noche, es viernes y mañana no hay clases así que nos vamos de fiesta!  
-en primer lugar-comienzo hermione con el ceño fruncido- no uses ese vocabulario y en segundo lugar, no podemos salir de la escuela y menos de noche!  
-hermione, amiga mía debo decir que a veces pareces una vieja de 80 años- dijo colin riendo- todo el mundo saldrá a escondidas, escuche a unas chicas de revenclaw que una banda nueva tocara hoy en las tres escobas, es conocida en el mundo muggle y el magico. Vamos no sean aguafiestas, eso es lo que les falta a ustedes...un poco de accion en sus vidas!  
-colin tiene razon hermione- dijo la chica mirando a colin, estaban del mismo bando- si no vamos no saldremos de fiesta quizas en cuanto tiempo y ademas nuestras vidas ya son lo suficientemente aburridas como para arruinar una noche de viernes estudiando runas antiguas.  
-oh, esta bien. Pero si nos atrapan dire que ustedes me obligaron para que no los delatara- dijo la chica dandose por vencida y sonriendo. La verdad es que ella tambien se moria de ganas de salir y pasarla bien.  
-como se llama la banda colin?-pregunto ginny.  
-The Fallen boy, creo tocan rock muggle pero según escuche es muy buena banda.  
-eso espero- dijo hermione- no pretendo arriesgar mi futuro academico por ver a un monton de desabridos rockeros que tocan mal.  
Siguieron conversando un rato mas y luego volvieron a clases. Cuando se dirigian al comedor a cenar dean thomas llamo a ginny.  
-ginny podriamos hablar?- pregunto el chico tomandola del brazo, era alto y musculoso, de piel oscura y ojos tambien oscuros.  
-por supuesto dean, vallan chicos ire en un minuto- dijo a sus amigos.  
-veras ginny, escuche que una banda nueva tocara hoy en las tres escobas y que luego habra una fiesta en el pub, quisiera saber si te gustaria ir conmigo?  
-cielos dean me encantaria pero ya habia quedado con mis amigos para ir juntos- dijo sonriendo al chico, este no parecia muy contento pero lo oculto bien.  
-okey, no hay problema sera para otra ves creo.  
-espera dean, creo que no debemos seguir saliendo- dijo ginny de golpe, dejando al pobre muchacho perplejo- la verdad no me siento bien contigo y creo que no compatibilizamos mucho ni en nuestros caracteres ni en nuestras formas de ver la vida.  
-me estas botando pendeja?- grito exaltado el chico- nadie deja a dean thomas ramera de a peso!- fue un fogonazo, una nube de humo y una explocion y cuando se dicipo por completo el chico estaba cubierto por una especie de cosa verde que le trepaba por la cara, luego se percatarian los curiosos que habian hecho un circulo con la pareja al medio, que eran los propios mocos verdes y salados del atletico dean thomas. Adios reputacion.  
Dando media vuelta ginny volvio al comedor sin poner atencion a los cuchicheos de los otros alumnos.  
-que ocurrio ginny?- pregunto hermione notandola alterada.  
-ese cabron de dean thomas me dijo pendeja y ramera de a peso! Que se a creido ese hijo de perra- dijo la chica con rabia.  
-yo lo mato a ese hijo de puta!- dijo colin comenzando a levantarse pero ginny lo corto de inmediato.  
-tranquilo colin, ya le di su merecido y ahora debe estar saboreando sus ricos mocos, mmm que delicia, me pasas el pure de guisantes hermione?  
-iugh! No se como puedes comer eso luego de lanzarle sus propios mocos a alguien-dijo la chica con asco.  
-okey, okey centremonos en lo mas importante chicas- decia colin riendo- ginny esta soltera y es una ramera de a peso, por tanto saldremos los tres a buscar pussy's u lo otro dependiendo del caso- termino el chico abrazando a sus dos amigas.  
-a veces eres tan irritante creevey, no se como hay locas que caen contigo-dijo hermione negando con la cabeza mientras ginny reia.  
-es su atractivo hermy, ese aspecto de niño travieso las vuelve loca- dijo bromeando la pelirroja.  
-okey creo que deben parar, sino pensare que me estan coqueteando y luego tio colin las tocara en partes que no deben tocarse y lo demandaran por acoso sexual, no querrian eso cierto? A las 10 en la sala comun rameras de a peso y no olviden ponerse sexis quiero llegar a la fiesta como todo un cabron!- termino el chico levantandose y saliendo del comedor.  
-aveces nos trata como si fuera nuestro chulo y nosotras sus rameras amiga- dijo ginny riendo mientras la otra bufaba molesta. Aunque en realidad era lo que les gustaba de ser amigas de colin, la confianza y la perversion obcena del chico era graciosa, en especial viniendo de parte de un hombre con cara de niño bueno y que mide menos de 1,70.  
-ese niño nos arruinara socialmente y espera nada mas que hoy se pondra tan ebrio que terminara abrazado al baño del pub.  
Cuando terminaron se fueron directamente a su habitacion para arreglarse e ir a la famosa fiesta. Al llegar se encontraron con las otras chicas, lavender brown que tenia fama de ser una zorra contorcionista (imagina las posibilidades), parvati patil amiga de la anterior y adicta a los horoscopos y los chismes y luna lovegood que era amiga de ginny y hermione pero que vivia en su propio mundo.  
-tambien van al concierto chicas?-dijo lavender sonriendoles mientras se paseaba en tanga por toda la habitacion buscando el vestido perfecto.  
-si, colin insistio en que fueramos, dijo que era una banda nueva y que era famosa hasta en el mundo muggle- dijo ginny mientras buscaba en su armario algo que ponerse.  
-si, es genial The Fallen y el vocalista tiene unos ojos hermosos, es harry potter lo recuerdas hermione? Dejo la escuela cuando ibamos en quinto curso.- dijo parvati terminando de arreglarse.  
-harry potter?! Quien no lo recordaria, era ese chico que le dijo a Mcgonagall que solo esperaba sexo drogas y rock and roll cuando lo llamaron para la entrevista de orientacion. Despues de eso no lo volvimos a ver, no regreso a sexto curso.  
-claro, dicen que en ese verano creo a The Fallen y han tocado desde entonces, son geniales!- decia lavender con su vos chillona terminando de vestirse con un vestido muy corto y tacones. Para variar afuera nevaba pero al parecer a nuestra querida chica eso era un detalle.  
-bueno, debe ser bien idiota ese potter y sus amigos para dejar la escuela y dedicarse a eso, pero bueno cada uno con lo suyo. Al menos tendremos noche de fiesta, hace tanto que no pasa nada interesante en esta escuela- dijo ginny tambien terminando de arreglarse, unos jeans algo ajustados, botas oscuras y un poleron abrigado era todo su conjunto, igual se veia preciosa en su sencilles. Hermione por otro lado iba tambien sencillamente vestida lo cual resaltaba con el kilo de maquillaje de las otras 2 chicas. Luna se habia mantenido callada todo ese rato.  
-no iras con nosotras luna?- pregunto ginny, las otras 2 chicas ya habian bajado.  
-prefiero quedarme y leer, hace mucho frio y no quiero salir gracias ginny-dijo luna con su sonrisa sincera.  
Hermione y ella bajaron y encontraron al joven creevey sentado en un sillon ansioso. Al mirarlas les sonrio como siempre y dando media vuelta comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-no les ordene que se pusieran algo sexi? Ahora no parecere el papi chulo que todos creen que soy-dijo el chico simulando enojo. Al oir el comentario las chicas no pudieron reprimir una estridente carcajada- shhhht! Quieren que nos detenga filch? Les recuerdo que esto es ilegal y ademas no deberian burlarse de mi, las reputaciones tardan años en crearse y segundos en derrumbarse!...mmm pos estas!  
-jajaja!, lo siento colin, es que te ves tan adorable cuando te pones en el papel del proxeneta frustrado- dijo ginny riendo bajito y abrazandolo.  
-yaya, mejor caminemos rapido, no quiero que filch nos vea y nos detenga-dijo hermione mirando en todas direcciones con miedo.  
Tranquila chicas, padma patil me conto que robin sedler de septimo puso una distraccion tan buena que ningun maestro andara haciendo rondas por esta ala del castillo, según me dijo se activara precisamente...ahora!-dijo colin mirando su reloj, al instante se escucho una gran explocion y luego los gritos de sorpresa y enfado de los profesores, los chicos sin esperar mas se metieron en el retrato y siguieron el camino.  
Veinte minutos despues estaban haciendo la fila para entrar a las tres escobas que contaba con un gran recinto magico para esas situaciones. La gran mayoria de gente en la fila eran alumnos de hogwarts que estaban ancioso de disfrutar una gran fiesta. En medio de la fila ginny se percato de algo, un grupo de chicas con poleras blancas y abrigos que decian The Fallen gritaban y cantaban histericas.  
Cuando por fin pudieron ingresar colin se abrio camino hasta la primera fila, junto a las histericas fans. Esperaron por 10 minutos mas, ginny ya estaba medio impaciente por que empezara, y es que los gritos de locas que hacian las chicas de blanco la estaban haciendo enojar.  
Derrepente todas las luces se apagaron y un sonido de violonchelos llamo la atencion del publico que comenzo a gritar, una luz se enfoco en medio del escenario donde un chico vestido con pantalones negros, camisa, corbata y chaqueta negra y con un sobrero que le tapaba la cara comenzaba a cantar mientras sostenia una guitarra electrica gibson sg roja.  
Cuando llego al final de la estrofa levanto la cara mientras continuaba tocando y fue cuando ginny se paralizo, esos ojos verdes eran realmente hermosos. Fue como un estruendo cuando cambio el sonido de el suave comienzo de la cancion al estruendo de los otros instrumentos, las luces se prendieron e iluminaron al resto de los chicos. Las locas de al lado no paraban de gritar desde consignas de amor hasta vulgares propuestas indecentes. Dejandose llevar por la vos del chico comenzo a mirar al resto de la banda mientras sus amigos saltaban y reian y la sala se encendia con la musica, el del bajo era medio rechoncho y con rostro bonachon, el de la segunda guitarra tenia el pelo color arena y ojos azules, todos vestian atuendos parecidos o del mismo estilo que harry potter, pero algo le llamo la atencion. Pelo rojo, al distinguirlo inmediatamente busco sus ojos y sintio nuevamente como si le faltara el aire. Era indiscutible, pelo rojo, pecas, ojos que seguramente serian azules, nariz ganchuda.  
Habia encontrado a su hermano.


End file.
